Wishes
by moonlightfall
Summary: Emma and Regina are both secretly in love with each other. One evening both women make a wish that they want to be the other's wife. The unexpected happen. They are brought into the future where they share a daughter and are married but don't know that the other has just the same memory as them. What happens when they find out? How will it work out after their little journey? SQ
1. Chapter 1

**A thought I just had:) I should definitely get more sleep at night or just don't sleep after school otherwise I wouldn't get these silly ideas:D **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. If you read my story Strange Love... I will update tomorrow. I need to write it on my laptop because I already have it handwritten but I'm too lazy to write it today, Sorry my dear loyal followers. I love you all:D **

**It's just a small start to see if you like it :)**

**I know the character seem out of character but it's what I wanted to do. **

Emma woke up startled. She had some weird dream about wishing to be Regina's wife and magicking them as couple. When she looked around she gasped. That was the moment Emma knew she hadn't dreamed but did it really. Next to her laid slept peacefully and looked really cute. Emma watched her. She wore a kind smile and her face was relaxed. It was than that Emma finally felt that Regina had wrapped an arm around her hips and was sleeping rather close to her. Emma looked around and spotted a baby phone and an old looking book on her night drawer. She knew that it was her dairy.

Emma looked on the clock while she grabbed the book. 4am. She had enough time to read the book. While she was reading the book she felt how her smile grew. Apparently her magicked self and Regina were very much in love. Even more than her were married for 9 years. They had next to Henry a 3 year-old daughter whose name was Rose. Regina and herself were trying for another baby and that's why Regina had magicked Emma a cock. When she read this she slid a hand underneath her shorts and felt the limp long cock there and gasped slightly. She read her last entry and her smile grew even bigger. They had brought Rose to Ruby so they could try again this morning and Emma put the book away before she laid down once again.

Emma loved Regina. But no one knew about it. She loved her since the moment she had seen the hot tempered woman for the first time. She never doubted that Regina loved Henry. She just had doubted her ways of dealing with people who scared her. She scooted closer to her once again and soon fell asleep again.

Regina woke up two hours later. She instantly felt someone snuggled close to her and turned her head to the person. Her breath hitched and she slowly sat up. She was in bed with Emma! With Emma fucking adorable Swan! She cursed herself in her mind for being so careless and just sleep with her and even don't remember it when she noticed that she still had her clothes on. She sighed relieved and looked next to her on her own night drawer. She saw the calendar. It was the 21st June 2021. How the hell could have passed almost 10 years without her remembering? That was the moment she tasted the magic lingering in the room.

She remembered her dream. She had wished that she was Emma's wife. She looked at her hands and saw a beautiful ring on her ring finger. She turned back to Emma. Maybe... but just maybe... her wish had come true. Regina knew just one way to find out. She leaned over and kissed Emma's lips. Emma's eyes fluttered open and Regina softly broke the kiss. "Hello beautiful.",Emma said with a smile. She had read that Regina liked called being beautiful. Regina grinned brightly and kissed her once again. The wish maybe wouldn't last long but she would enjoy it. "Hello yourself.",Regina said and snuggled closer.

"So... what are you doing today?",Regina asked and stroked over Emma's stomach. "Well. We brought Rose to Ruby because we had something planned.",Emma answered and she put her hand on Regina's thigh. Regina moaned and Emma climbed between Regina's legs. "We finally can use your little present for me.",Emma whispered lovingly in Regina's ear and Regina shuddered aroused. They started kissing each other passionately. Still thinking that the other one was just a fulfilled wish. But they wanted to feel how it would feel to make love to each other. Even if it was just a short time thing.

Soon both women felt Emma's hardened cock pressing against Regina and they started undressing each other. "Well, I gave you a nice present, didn't I?",Regina asked when she stroked Emma's cock. Emma who hadn't felt THIS kind of pleasure before had to close her eyes a moment and gather herself again before she could answer. "Yes. The best.",she breathed out and Regina chuckled. "Shouldn't we use...?",Regina started when Emma wanted to entered her and than saw the surprised look of Emma. "We had a bit to much wine or did you forget why you magicked myself a cock?",Emma asked with a smirk and Regina realized it. They wanted to make a baby. Another one apparently.

"Yeah, sorry. Still have a small headache.",Regina answered and cupped Emma's cheek. "I love you.",she whispered and Emma kissed her passionately. "I love you too, beautiful.",Emma said and she carefully entered Regina who gasped. "Oh that... that feels so good. Emma...",Regina moaned and kissed her lovingly on the lips. She wrapped her arms around Emma's shoulders and closed her eyes when the pleasure started to rise in her. Emma had to bite her lip to keep quiet so that Regina wouldn't see that she was already coming from the new kind of pleasure. Or it wasn't exactly new. It was just other placed than when she had a pussy.

Regina felt Emma's conflict and leaned up. "Come. It's alright.",Regina whispered and Emma let herself go. She screamed Regina's name when she spilled amounts of seeds into Regina. Emma looked apologetic. "Sorry... it's new for me.",Emma said and Regina smiled at her softly. "It's okay, Emma. I think we will have our little friend up in no time.",Regina said and flung Emma on her back. She gripped her cock and pumped him while she lowered her mouth down to the cock. Regina took the cock deep in her mouth. She moaned and winked at Emma seductively. Emma threw her head back and groaned loudly. "Fuck! Regina..." Regina chuckled and slowly released Emma's cock and straddled her.

Emma gasped and than gripped Regina's hips when she had entered Regina already a bit. She slammed her down. Regina moaned and than sighed contently. "Definitely a nice present, baby.",Regina said and rocked her hips with Emma's rhythm. She moved up and down and leaned over Emma instead of sitting straight. She kissed Emma lovingly and intertwined their fingers. Regina felt herself coming and moved faster to bring Emma at the same time with her over the edge. "If you keep doing that than I won't last any longer.",Emma moaned and Regina grinned. "That's what I hoped, honey.",she said and Emma just shook her head chuckling.

They let themselves go and came together. They became boneless puddles and just laid on each other. "I love you, Emma.",Regina said and cupped Emma's cheek and kissed her lips. "I love you too, Regina." They just stared into each other's eyes. They finally felt safe and happy. "How about we have a nice long breakfast and I give you a massage afterwards before we get Rose from Ruby?" "Well, I would love that but before we start that I want to shower. You can join me, honey.",Regina said with a wink but made no move to get down of Emma. "Gladly, Gina.",both smiled about the nickname.

When they finally got up they walked to the bathroom and Emma hugged her from behind when they looked into the mirror. They looked a few years older but it didn't really seem like there had passed 10 years. "Still as beautiful as the day I met you.",Emma said and kissed her shoulder and Regina turned her head to Emma and softly kissed her. "You too.",she whispered against Emma's lips and turned completely around to Emma. She wrapped her arms around her and just leaned against her. "What would I do without you.",Regina mumbled and Emma kissed her head. "I think that what I would do. Being a total mess.",Emma said and stroked over Regina's side.

Regina started giggling. "Stop tickling me!",Regina said and laughed but Emma shook her head and continued with a big grin. When Regina couldn't breathe anymore Emma stopped and pulled her back against her. She didn't knew why but it felt so easy to act like a happy couple with Regina. She was so sweet and caring. She was understanding and didn't mind Emma's little mistake earlier. She obviously loved every habit from her, good or bad. "Thank you for being my wife.",Emma whispered and Regina looked up to her. "I should thank you rather, Emma. Without you... I feel empty...",Regina said. And it was the truth.

The few hours with Emma? These were probably her best she had with a person she loved. And she felt empty without Emma by her side. She felt so a long time now. Every time Emma stood on her porch her heart almost leaped out of her chest even if Emma came to her to argue with her. She didn't cared as long as Emma was near her. Emma led her into the shower. After they had taken the shower they walked to the diner. What both didn't expected was Ruby fully dressed. She didn't really showed much skin in an inappropriate way. She held a little black haired girl in her arms and talked to her animated.

They knew from this moment that Ruby was the true love of their daughter. If they liked it or not. "Hey guys.",Ruby said when she saw them and they smiled kindly at her. Rose opened her arms so that Regina would take her in her arms and Regina happily obliged. "I thought you would come later.",Ruby said with a mischievous grin and Emma blushed. "I think that's just the parent in us, Rubes.",Regina said without thinking and when she realized what she said she wanted to say something but saw that Ruby didn't even minded. "You forgave me finally for being the true love of your daughter?",Ruby said quietly and Regina looked up to her.

"I would deny my own daughter the chance for love if I would be against you. It was just a lot to take in.",Regina answered and kissed Rose's head. "Love you, Mama.",Rose mumbled and Regina chuckled. "Love you too, sweety.",Regina said and Emma wrapped an arm around Regina's waist and laid her free hand on Rose's back. "Hey, my darling.",Emma said and kissed Rose's head too. Regina saw once again why she had fallen in love with Emma. She was the perfect mother. She may need some help like how to cure a child which has the flu without freaking out and over reacting. Ruby smiled at them. "I hope that we'll be as happy as you two are.",Ruby said and they looked to Ruby with serious looks.

"If you hurt her make sure that you have a room where magic doesn't work because that would be the only chance for you to survive.",Emma said to the surprise of everyone. "I know, Emma. You tell me that every time we meet with Rose.",Ruby said with a insecure smile. "How do you find Ruby?" "She is a cwutie.",Rose said and giggled before she blushed heavily. Regina laughed quietly. Henry was the same with 7 when he had a crush on his first grade teacher. "She is but don't you find your mother cuter?",Regina said with a grin and Rose shook her head. Emma fake gasped before she looked to Regina, silently asking her if she could take Rose in her arms.

Regina gave Rose a last kiss before she placed Rose in Emma's arms who directly started tickling the little girl's body. "Mo-mmyyy!",Rose squealed and tried to fight Emma's hands off. "Mama help me!" Rose laughed hard and Regina soon joined tickling their daughter. They stopped and gave each other a soft kiss. "Bad mommies.",Rose said with a mischievous grin which she definitely had inherited from Regina. "Guilty.",Emma said and hugged her tightly.

**TBC...?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Just a short chapter:) This fic won't be long. Nothing more than 6 or 7 chapters.**

Regina carried Rose to the living room and sat down with her. Rose took her toys and started playing with them while Regina watched her amused. She heard another pair of footsteps coming to them and looked up. Emma stood with a cocoa in the doorframe and watched them with a loving smile. She came over to them and sat down next to Regina. "Tasting good?",Regina asked with a smirk and Emma nodded. She held the mug towards Regina's lips and the latter carefully took a sip. They smiled and than snuggled closer while they watched Rose. "She is so adorable.",Emma said and Regina nodded. "Like you.",she answered and laid her head on Emma's shoulder. "I think she got that from you.",Emma whispered and kissed her temple.

Rose looked up and watched her mothers. Something felt different with them but she couldn't really say what. She shrugged it off and stood up before she stumbled over to them. Regina caught her quickly and pulled her on her lap. "Everything alright, honey?",Regina asked Rose who nodded. "Just tired.",Rose mumbled and Regina held her. She stroked over Rose's hair while the little girl slowly drifted off to sleep. They enjoyed the silence. "You already know a name for our next baby?",Emma asked Regina and looked in her face.

"No. But whatever we'll choose it'll be a wonderful name.",Regina answered and turned to Emma. She pecked her softly. "I'll put Rose to bed and than..." Emma smirked when she saw Regina's suggestive smile and quickly got up. She took Rose in her arms so that Regina could get up again and than returned Rose to Regina after she gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight,little angel.",Emma whispered and stroked Rose's head. "Want to tuck her in with me?",Regina asked and Emma nodded quickly. They walked upstairs together into Rose's room and together they tucked her in and watched her for a few minutes. "She is the best present you could have given me.",Emma whispered against Regina's neck and Regina turned around.

"You two and Henry are the best present on the world.",Regina answered and took Emma's hand. She led her to their bedroom again. "Can we just sleep?",Regina asked and Emma nodded. They changed and than slipped into the bed. They were content. Everything they've ever wished for became real. They just didn't wanted it to end. Emma spooned Regina and caressed her stomach softly. Regina sighed contently and snuggled closer before she drifted off to a peaceful sleep. Emma stayed awake. She was scared that it all would end the second she would fall asleep. But she lost the fight around 3am and drifted off too.

The next morning Emma woke up startled and looked around. She was alone in bed but she saw relieved that it wasn't her own. She looked on the clock and saw that it was already 9am. She groggily sat up and rubbed her face tiredly. The door creaked and Emma looked up just to see Rose in the door frame smiling at her brightly. "How is my favorite girl?",Emma asked smiling and Rose quickly ran to the bed and held up her arms to indicate Emma to pick her up. Emma lifted Rose up on the bed and cradled her in her arms. She kissed Rose's cheek and sighed relieved. "I love you, baby girl." "Love you too, Ma.",Rose answered and wrapped her arms tighter around Emma's neck. "Do you know where your mother is?",Emma asked and Rose shook her head.

"Maybe kitchen.",Rose mumbled. "Maybe she is in the kitchen.",Emma said and Rose nodded. Emma got up and put Rose on her hip before she walked downstairs with her. Regina stood in the kitchen and cooked while she hummed a song. "Good morning, beautiful.",Emma said and Regina looked at them. "Hello, my dears. How did you two sleep?",Regina asked and Emma walked over to her and kissed her softly on the lips. "Good.",Emma answered and Rose nodded. Emma put Rose in the highchair before she walked back to Regina and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist. She kissed Regina's shoulder and heard Regina's happy moan. "Not in front of Rose.",Regina said with a mischievous smile and Emma laughed. "Sorry. But you are just so irresistible.",Emma answered and looked at the food Regina was making.

"Mhm... my favorite.",Emma said and Regina chuckled. "You love every kind of food.",she answered and Emma fake pouted. "You think I'm fat?" "Never.",Regina turned around and kissed Emma passionately. "Mama!",Rose declared and Regina looked over to her with an apologetic look. "Sorry, honey. What do you want to eat?" "Want cocoa." "Can I have a cocoa, please.",Regina corrected and Rose huffed. "Can I have a cocoa, please?",Rose asked and Regina smiled. She looked at Emma who nodded and took care of the cocoa while she finished their breakfast. They heard someone unlocking the door and both looked a bit confused until they saw Henry entering the kitchen.

"Hello, my dear.",Regina said with a bright smile and she pulled him in a tight hug. "Hey, Mom. How are you?",Henry asked and hugged her back. He was now two heads taller than her. "I'm fine. How are you? Is everything good?",Regina asked back and cupped Henry's cheeks. "Wonderful. Hansel and I enjoyed our first vacation. Thank you for making him a potion, Mom." "No problem, my dear.",Regina answered and they hugged again. In their real life Henry wasn't as close to her as she wished he would be. Emma's parents were keeping her away from Henry and that frustrated her to no end. Emma saw how tightly Regina hugged Henry and sighed saddened. She definitely would bring Henry to Regina when this would end. Even if she didn't wanted it to end.

Henry had said something which Emma hadn't caught and looked up confused when everyone looked at her. "Mhm? Sorry, I was in thoughts.",she apologized. Henry pointed on a box which stood on the kitchen island. "You think Hansel will like it?",he asked and Emma looked at the ring in the box. "I think he'll love it.",Emma answered and Regina nodded. "Excellent choice, my dear.",Regina said and wrapped an arm around Emma's waist. Henry nodded slowly and walked over to Rose. "How is my favorite sister?",he asked and picked her up. She hugged him back and squealed delighted when he held her over his head and let her fly like a plane.

He carried Rose to the living room where they sat down. Rose looked to the kitchen door to assure that no one was there before she leaned close to Henry's ear. "They are not our moms.",she whispered and Henry nodded. "Something is odd... I just don't know what. They are addressing us wrong.",he answered and he thought about it. "And if they were our real mothers they would know that Hansel and I are already engaged and that was _my _wedding ring." "Ask Ma. Mama probably will freak out. And will use magic.",Rose suggested and Henry nodded. "You are right. I'll leave you with Mom and I'll separate Ma from her." Rose nodded and gave Henry a high-five.

**TBC...?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Smut later in the chapter.**

**Now after I finished my other stories I'm concentrating on this one:) it will probably update every day or every second day.**

Henry and Rose entered the kitchen and caught Emma and Regina making out heatedly. "Eeww!",Rose exclaimed and both looked to the children embarrassed but also slightly amused. "Sorry, kids.",Emma said but kissed Regina's neck cheekily. Regina moaned quietly when Emma nibbled at her pulse point. "Mhm, Emma.",she mumbled and heard the low chuckle. "Mom can we go to the playground?",Rose asked Regina who nodded absent-minded.

"Cool and we can buy suits for the wedding, Ma.",Henry said and Emma nodded. They ate the breakfast before Regina and Rose left for the playground. Emma readied herself for going out when she felt someone grip her hard and throwing her on the bed. "What did you do to my Ma?",Henry asked angrily. "Nothing!" "Liar! You don't behave like Ma. I ask you again. Who. Are. You?" "Emma! But obviously not from this time or even dimension.",Emma answered and Henry looked confused.

"What?" "The day before yesterday I wished that I would be married wit your mother and than I woke up with her in my arms, ten years later and married to her. Geez, we even have another child like I wished for.",Emma answered and Henry nodded slowly. "Ten years? A few months after the curse broke?",he asked and Emma nodded. "Oh. Now I understand what happened back than...",he mumbled and paced. "This is your dimension but not your time, Ma. And we need a way to bring you back in your time. Both of you."

"Wait... Does that mean she isn't from this time either?",Emma asked and Henry nodded. "You two are acting weird in our eyes. Even Rose knows. Although you should tell Mom before she finds out accidentally and freaks out.",Henry said and Emma sighed. "You are right. But I like it this way...",Emma mumbled. "You can still marry her in your time.",Henry said smiling and Emma looked up. "You think so?" "Yes. Don't worry. And now let's talk to her. The sooner the better."

They put on coats and walked to the playground. Emma was nervous as hell but Henry was right. Their relationship shouldn't be built on a lie. When they arrived Emma smiled. Regina's clothes were muddy but she didn't cared. She was playing with Rose happily. "Regina?",Emma caed and the black haired beauty turned to her. "Emma...",she breathed out and smiled. "Could we talk?",Emma asked and Regina nodded. Henry took Rose and Emma led Regina away.

Emma pulled her close and kissed her softly. "That's what you wanted to talk about?",Regina asked with a grin. "No... Uhm... I... We..." "You don't want a divorce, do you?",Regina asked concerned. "Never... I know... I know that you aren't from this time.",Emma blurted out and Regina paled. "W-what...",she stuttered and tried to withdraw but Emma held her close. "Me neither... I'm sorry that I dragged you into this..." Regina looked confused at her. "You didn't... It was my fault... I did this... and I hoped that it could be real."

Emma cupped Regina's cheek and kissed her. "It can be. When we go back. This can be our future.",Emma said and Regina opened her mouth a few times but she speechless. Emma just held her while Regina thought about it. "But how could it be your fault?",Emma asked. "I wished that you would be my wife... And that we would have a little child and... And that we would be happy." Regina opened her mouth surprised.

"I... I wished the same...",Regina answered and Emma smiled. She kissed her again. "Mhm... I'll never stop loving these.",Emma said and Regina blushed. "You mean everything you said?",Regina asked and Emma nodded. "I love you, Regina. More than anything on this world. Look what happened because we wished for this. We made it fucking real!",Emma said and smiled brightly.

Regina tilted her head and smiled shyly. "I love you too.",she answered and kissed her hesitantly. Emma kissed her back and lifted her up. "Emma!",Regina shrieked and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck. "What?",Emma said laughing and twirled with Regina before she let her slowly down. "How did you know about everything?",Regina asked after a few minutes which they had spent with cuddling. "My diary. We can read it together if you want.",Emma said and brushed some hair out of Regina's face.

Regina shook her head. "It's yours. I won't invade your privacy.",Regina said and stroked Emma's cheek with her thumb. Emma leaned into the touch. "I love you.",she whispered and rested her forehead against Regina's. "I love you more.",Regina said and Emma grinned. She dipped Regina and kissed her. "Mhm! Emma...",Regina moaned when Emma started to suck on her pulse point. They straightened again and giggled.

"You know how we can go back?",Emma asked and Regina shook her head. "Why do you want to?",Regina asked saddened. "Because then we can marry and watch your pregnancy and the birth of Rose and we can watch Henry growing up to a handsome young man who gets engaged with a nice man... We missed all of this but we don't have to. We can live through this. Together.",Emma said and Regina started crying. She hugged Emma and buried her face in Emma's neck. "That sounds great.",she answered muffled.

"Than it's settled. We'll find a way back and we'll work for this future.",Emma said and Regina nodded. They spent the rest of the day together. Emma took Regina to the diner, to the park, to the docks and back home. Emma picked Regina up bridal-style and carried her over the threshold. "Emma!",Regina said laughing and held onto her. "We aren't even married." "We are. At least in this time.",Emma said and caressed Regina's cheek after she let her softly back on the ground. Regina smiled and leaned into Emma's hand.

"How do we know it is real when we go back?",Emma asked, feeling very insecure suddenly. "It's a wonderful day, isn't it?",Regina just answered and turned away. "I'm making lasagna." Emma nodded and changed her outfit when Henry called that Rose would stay over night. Emma and Regina enjoyed a nice meal before they cuddled on the couch. "This is our last day with your present.",Emma whispered and nibbed on Regina's neck. "We should take advantage of this." "We should...",Regina moaned and her hand trailed to Emma's crotch.

Emma stood up and pulled Regina on her feet. They met for another passionate kiss where Emma lifted Regina up and carried her to their bedroom. They laid down on the bed and took each other's clothes off. Emma's hand reached between Regina's legs and caressed her clit. "E-Emma...",Regina whimpered and felt the increasing wetness between her legs. "Stop teasing and put your nice cock in my pussy!" "Uh, who would've thought that you could be this crass?",Emma whispered amused before she entered Regina softly.

Her cock twitched happily as if he would be delighted to be finally home again. Their lips met for hungry and passionate kisses. They moved in a slow and steady rhythm. Emma's hand still caressed Regina's clit and brought her over the edge in no time. Regina screamed Emma's name like a mantra until she came down from her high. "You definitely got better since our first time.",Regina said breathless and Emma chuckled. She pulled out of Regina and switched places with her. Regina kissed her way down towards Emma's hard cock. She ran her tongue over the hard shaft and smiled when Emma whimpered quietly. "Teasing is mean, isn't it?",Regina said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Yes... please don't stop.",Emma answered and Regina smiled. Regina took Emma's full length all the way into her throat and her cheeks collapsed as she sucked and withdrew until just the head was between her lips. She again dove down to bury her and press her face against Emma's abdomen. She released the cock to take a deep breath. She again swallowed Emma's cock and sucked her fast and deep. Emma was soon holding the back of her head and face fucking her. She drove her cock into Regina's throat and with a wordless cry she began to pump her load into Regina's sucking hot mouth. Regina swallowed her cum and didn't stop sucking and licking until she felt Emma's cock wilting.

Emma laid on her back with a big smile. "That was great...",she said and Regina crawled back up to her. "Just making the best of it when this is just my imagination.",Regina answered and kissed her. "It isn't.",Emma replied and once again switched places. "My turn." She slipped between Regina's legs and ran her tongue up between her lovely lips. Regina yelped and bucked her hips up into Emma's face in response. Then Emma took one of Regina's outer lips in her mouth and sucked on it gently, then after a few seconds did it to her other lip. Regina was whining and bucking against Emma's face. Emma repeated sucking, only on her soft petals, her labia, then she took her tongue and reamed Regina's vaginal opening with it, gathering her juices. Emma loved Regina's taste and she loved how Regina looked. Her pussy was a marvel.

Emma licked Regina's slit all the way up to her clit and then took her swollen button into her mouth and sucked as she twirled her tongue around it. That's all it took. Regina yelped out loudly, "Oh shit! Oh Emma! I'm cumming!" She arched her back as she slapped her legs together around Emma's head. Then her body contorted the other way as her abdomen jerk with spasms, pulling her nearly into a sitting position as she writhed in absolute ecstasy. Regina slumped back down on the bed and took another deep breath. Emma crawled on top of her and kissed her. "I love you.",she whispered. "I love you too.",Regina answered and they slipped under the covers and cuddled.

"What do we have to do to return?",Emma asked and Regina looked up to her. "The same what we did so that we could get here.",Regina answered and Emma nodded. "But I wished it with all my heart and now I don't... we have children here... we are happy here...",Emma whispered. "You were the one who wanted to go back. I'm happy here.",Regina answered and Emma sighed. "It's just... what IF we are just imagining this? I... I don't want it to end.",Emma answered and Regina cupped her cheeks. "If you truly love me than you'll make me fall for you again.",Regina whispered and kissed her lovingly. "See you soon, Emma." She closed her eyes and slowly she faded.

Emma tried to grab her but after a few seconds Regina was gone. She laid down again. "Okay... she said I had to wish me back and than sleep...",she mumbled and closed her eyes. _"I want back in my time." _She fell asleep after a bit struggling.

**TBC...?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**dadam :-D **

**Emma's and Regina's last sex wasn't to make a baby. It was something they could enjoy before they maybe be separated. So I don't think Emma needs sex education. :D **

**And having a baby in the stomach, ****mhm... the pregnancy would end really hurtful :)**

Regina woke up again and sat up startled. She looked to her right and saw her calendar. 21st June 2011. She got up and took a long shower since it was just 5am. What if Emma had been right and it was just a dream? She sighed and turned off the shower and stepped out. She dried herself and dressed herself for dinner at Granny's. She could try her luck and maybe Emma hadn't been a dream. She left the house at 7.30am.

Emma woke up at 7am and leaped out of the bed. She needed to dress and find Regina. When she had dressed and readied herself she bolted out of the room just to be stopped by her parents. "Hey, Emma. Would you like to come with us to Granny's? We need to tell you something.",Snow said and she looked pleading. Emma wanted to say no but she couldn't and so she nodded weakly. Together they walked to Granny's. Emma and her parents sat down in a booth. They ordered some food and chatted quietly. Well, her parents were talking and she just sat there and thought about Regina.

The door to the diner opened and Emma looked up and her breath caught in her throat. Regina looked stunning as always. She looked shortly towards Emma but than turned to the counter and sat down on a chair there. Emma got up and walked over to her and sat down next to her. "Wonderful day, isn't it?",Regina asked casually and tried to not look too obviously for Emma's reaction. Emma looked at her confused. "I wish it would be better...",Emma answered and Regina looked down disappointed. "Yeah... everything could be better.",Regina answered and Ruby came to them. "What can I get you, Regina?",she asked. She sounded a bit hostile. "Coffee and pancakes to-go, please...",Regina answered quietly and Ruby nodded.

"Uhm I... I'll leave you alone than..",Emma said. She was sad that Regina didn't act like she had just a few hours ago. "Okay.",Regina answered. "_It's not okay, fool." _She watched how Emma got up and walked back to her parents. She sat down and glanced to Regina a last time who finally had gotten her food and walked out of the diner. "Emma?",David asked and Emma turned her head back. "Huh?" "We wanted to tell you that... uhm... that... you'll have a sibling soon.",Snow said and Emma looked at her dumbfounded. "I'll have what?",Emma stuttered. "A sibling. Your mother is four weeks pregnant.",David said and Emma opened her mouth a few times before she just got up and bolted out of the diner.

Regina had walked into an alley where she poofed herself to the playground she had built near the forest where Henry's old castle had been standing. She was always there when she needed to think. She climbed in the small box where a slide led out again. Regina put the coffee next to her and unwrapped her pancakes. She looked at them but she just wasn't hungry anymore and wrapped them again. She started crying. Why did she listen to Emma? To her dream Emma when obviously it really was just a dream. She already missed the dream Emma. She missed the love filled eyes which would be directed at _her. Her! _Someone looked at Regina Mills with something other than hate.

Emma was running through the town. Her parents were having another child to finally raise a child. Regina had been just a silly dream. Wait, she wasn't a silly dream. The dream had been the best thing in years. The only silly thing was that it was just a dream. She ended up at Henry's favorite place. His castle. She absent-minded crawled in the same box in which Regina was sitting and collided with her. "Ouch.",Emma hissed and held her head while Regina rubbed her knee. "Emma... what are you doing here?",Regina asked and Emma pushed herself completely into the box. Regina moved a bit to a side and Emma plopped down next to her.

"So? What are you doing here?",Regina asked and looked to Emma. "My parents are having another baby...",Emma said and Regina caught her saddened look. "Maybe it isn't that bad? I bet you'll love your sibling... and that you'll take good care of it. And if you worry that they won't love you like they did before than I can assure you. They'll never stop loving you like they are loving you now. It doesn't matter if there is a second child. They still love you.",Regina told her and Emma turned her head. Their breaths mingled and their noses almost were touching. Regina licked her lips and her eyes looked down to Emma's lips and than quickly darted up.

Emma leaned in and kissed Regina. Even if Regina would burn her down afterwards, she just needed to kiss her a last time. Regina kissed her back and a hand slipped in Emma's blonde curls. They broke apart and locked eyes. "Please tell me that you remember.",Regina breathed out and Emma's eyes widened. "Wait... it wasn't a dream?",Emma said and Regina shook her head. "And I thought that you weren't real..." Emma straddled Regina's hips. "I was real. But why didn't you say anything to our phrase?",Regina asked. "Which phrase?",Emma asked confused. "I said that the day was wonderful...",Regina said and Emma finally realized.

"Shit! You said it yesterday...",Emma groaned. "I'm such an idiot." "Technically you say it in ten years and a day.",Regina told her amused and Emma chuckled. Regina pulled Emma against her for another kiss. "I was so scared that we had been wrong and everything had been a dream.",Regina whispered and laid her head on Emma's shoulder. "Nope. I'm too good to be a dream.",Emma said and squeaked when she felt Regina pinching her ass. "Meanie." "Shut up and kiss me.",Regina answered and together they laid down on the ground and made out. Soon they heard Emma's stomach grumble and they started to laugh.

"Hungry?",Regina asked and Emma looked at her mischievous. Her hand snaked between Regina's legs. "Mhm, we should wait for this until we are home. I still have pancakes.",Regina said and sat up. Emma was now laying between her legs with her head on Regina's stomach. Emma ate a few pancakes while Regina was playing with strands of Emma's hair. They were talking about everything they were planning for the future like the pregnancy for example. "Uhm... would you be sad if I would like a cock more?",Emma asked her suddenly and Regina looked at her surprised. "What?" Emma sat up and turned back to her.

"I mean... I liked our little present... a lot..." "And you want me to return it to you?",Regina asked with a smile on her face. "Well, with the fitting jeans to it but yeah.",Emma answered and Regina pulled her in for another kiss. Emma felt Regina's hand caressing her thighs and than a funny feeling there. They broke apart and Emma's hand joined Regina's. "You did it... you really don't mind?" "No. I want that you are happy and if you are happy with a cock than I'll give you one, Emma. I don't really care what you use to make me cum as long as you do it with love.",Regina said and cupped her cheek. "I could take you right here if it wouldn't be soooooo small.",Emma mumbled. "And the risk of getting caught by children wouldn't be so high.",Regina added and Emma smirked.

She heard her phone ringing and groaned. She pulled it out of jeans pocket and looked at the ID. "Ugh... Snow..." "Answer it. She is worried.",Regina told her and kissed her softly before she took her coffee and sipped on it. Emma sighed and answered it like Regina had asked her to. "Yes?",she asked. "Where are you, Emma?",Snow asked and Emma looked to Regina. "Save, don't worry. I'm not upset if that's what you are afraid of. I just need a bit time. Love you.",Emma said and heard Snow sobbing. "Love you too.",she answered and Emma hung up. Regina chuckled and offered Emma her mug. "Thanks.",Emma took a sip. "Sometimes I can understand why you put her under the sleeping curse." Regina laughed heartily and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck.

"6 years and we finally have a little daughter.",Emma mumbled and Regina shook her head. "I had time to think. And I was a bit bored... BUT you remember how old we looked?",Regina asked and Emma nodded. "Not much older.",she said and Regina nodded. "Before you arrived and after my crying fit... I was a bit sad and wished that we would have Rose _now_. So I magicked myself 10 years older and checked myself in a mirror. I looked _completely _different than yesterday.",Regina explained and Emma looked at her curiously.

"Show me...",Emma whispered. "No...",Regina mumbled. "You looked hot even a few years older. 10 years won't make a difference.",Emma said and cupped her cheeks. "Please..." She fake pouted and Regina sighed. "Okay." She waved over her face and Emma watched how Regina aged. She definitely had a few more wrinkles but Emma didn't minded. She still looked beautiful. "Still sexy as hell.",Emma whispered and Regina undid the spell. "Thank you. But to go back to my topic. I think we were either in a wrong time zone or something happened to us." "What do you mean with wrong time zone." "I mean... Henry looks like he is 20 or something like that and Rose is 4... which means that 10 years definitely passed... but Rose should be 10 by than..."

"Why?",Emma asked. "Because I... in this time I'm barren but in that time I'm not. And... as crazy as it sounds... I just know that I'm already pregnant..." "H-how?",Emma asked and Regina smiled. "How I got pregnant or how I know it?" "Both. But how you got pregnant. I mean... I know how but how is it possible?",she asked and laid down between Regina's legs again. "Simple. Magic. Or rather true love.",Regina answered and caressed her head once again. "Well, I wished that I'll keep my fertility and that I return to this time. Look how that worked out.",Regina answered and leaned down to meet Emma's lips.

"And how do you know that you are pregnant?",Emma asked and Regina smiled. "Because the moment you are impregnated your magic increase and there is a tiny little beat in your body that wasn't there before." "How do you know about it?",Emma asked curious. Regina obviously talked from experience. "I lost my first child when I was married to your grandfather.",Regina answered saddened and Emma leaned up and kissed her again. "But you won't loose Rose. She is a tough little girl and a pretty smart one too." "The toughness is definitely from you.",Regina said and Emma smiled. "And her intelligence from you.",Emma answered. They laid there for another hour until they were interrupted.

**TBC...?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sorry that it just updates now. 2 hrs later than usual:) But I had to watch a tv show :D **

Henry ,who had been sad that his mother had been treated so badly, walked to his castle to think about a way to make it up to her. He was determined to make her smile again. So he climbed in the box Emma and Regina were sitting in. He gasped when he saw the two of them laying there. "Henry!",they shrieked and sat up. "Moms!",he said surprised and sat down on the opposite of them. "What are you two doing?" They looked at each other. "Hanging out?",Emma answered and Regina chuckled. "Uhm... may I ask... since when are you two together?",Henry asked and Emma looked to Regina. "Should we tell him about our wishes?",Emma asked whispering and Regina shrugged.

"Well, Henry... technically since a few hours.",Emma started and Regina smiled. "Everything started last night when we both went to sleep... we kind of had the same wish.",Regina added and Henry looked at them intrigued. "What wish?",he asked and crossed his legs. "We...",Regina started insecure. "Wanted to be married.",Emma finished and Henry gasped. "But you two hated each other... I mean... since when... you two?" "I don't think it was really hate but rather frustration that the other was unreachable.",Regina told him and rested her chin on Emma's shoulder. "So what happened in your wish?",Henry asked and Regina chuckled.

"Well, we were transported in a possible future." "How was it there? Was I there? Was I married too?",Henry directly asked and Emma chuckled. "You were about to be married. You showed us your ring.",Emma answered and he beamed. "And it was pretty scary at first. We didn't knew that the other knew and it had been 10 years we missed and so we were pretty insecure but it somehow felt right. Your mother made everything better. It was so easy to be around her and to have a relationship with her. We directly knew what we wanted. And than we came back and we thought it was just a dream and somehow fate decided to bring us here and look what we are." Regina nodded and kissed Emma's neck.

"And what will happen now? Will you move in together or what?",Henry asked. His excitement was clearly visible and he leaned towards them. "I definitely have no problem with it.",Regina answered and Emma turned her head to her. "Maybe we should wait a bit with that so that Snow and David can adjust.",Emma said quietly and Henry wanted to slap her in that moment. Regina was afraid of being rejected and now Emma was rejecting her because of her parents. "Give a damn on them, Ma. If something like _that _can happen than Grandma and Grandpa have to accept this.",Henry said and Emma bit her lip.

"It's okay. She doesn't have to...",Regina told him and Emma turned around. "I'm sorry...god we were married for god's sake and now that! Sorry..." "Hey. It's alright. The pregnancy of your mother is shocking and I can clearly understand it when you just need a bit time.",Regina answered her and cupped her cheek. Henry thought about it. He could lure Emma to his mother's home so that she had to stay there and maybe she liked it in the morning again. "Mom?" "Yes, Henry?",Regina answered and looked to him. "Could we have dinner with you? I miss real food. Grandma's food gets boring and Grandpa and Ma can't cook.",Henry told her and Regina grinned widely.

"Yes. Why not? Emma?",Regina looked to Emma who nodded happily. "Mhm. Food.",Emma answered and Regina laughed loudly. Emma silenced her with a kiss and Henry held his hands in front of his eyes. "Moms...",he said warningly and they looked to him. "That's definitely a habit you lost through the years.",Emma said and Regina nodded. He smiled at them. "Could we go though? It's kind of uncomfortable here.",Henry said and Regina grabbed his hand and poofed them home. Like Emma was in autopilot she took off her jacket and hung it up and put her shoes tidily away before she walked to the living room.

"She is not here, Emma.",Regina called after her and Emma stopped. Her shoulders slumped down a bit and Regina smiled softly. "Who?",Henry asked and Regina looked to him. "Your little sister. You had a four year old sister called Rose.",Regina told him and Henry smiled brightly. "That's so cool!",he said and hugged her waist tightly. She hugged him back and cherished the feeling of him in her arms. Emma watched them and smiled slightly. She had reunited son and mother. Regina opened her eyes and held her hand to Emma which the latter took and pulled her to them. Emma's arm snaked around Regina's waist too and her other hand rested on Henry's back. Emma kissed Regina softly.

"Home.",Emma mumbled and Regina smiled. "Our home.",she just answered and Emma leaned against her. "Give Snow and David a few weeks and than move in if you want. Just because you don't have your things here doesn't mean that you can't sleep here.",Regina told her and Emma nodded. "We should let them get used to it... to us." "Go on a date with me.",Emma answered and Regina raised her eyebrow. "Where to?",she asked and Emma shrugged. "Granny's? In the evening when no one is there. And Ruby needs to learn her place." "She knows it already.",Regina answered and Emma shook her head.

"She is the true love of our daughter, she has to show some respect to you. And she didn't this morning.",Emma answered and Regina smiled at her. "It's alright. We'll manage it somehow.",Regina just told her and Emma nodded. Henry had listened to them and looked up to them now. "I'm still hungry.",Henry said and both laughed. "I'll fix us something. I'll call you than. Why don't you play a bit on the playstation? That'll keep you entertained and out of MY kitchen.",Regina said and Emma and Henry happily ran to the living room.

_A few weeks later..._

"How are the two most beautiful women?",Emma asked when she entered the mansion and saw Regina waiting with a cup coffee for Emma. "We are fine. And you?",Regina answered and Emma finally reached her. "Now I'm totally fine.",Emma whispered and kissed firstly Regina's lips before she lowered herself down to the ground and kissed Regina's stomach. Regina stroked Emma's head and smiled. "Thought you might need a coffee. It's late.",Regina said and Emma stood up and smiled gratefully. "The best.",Emma whispered against Regina's lips and kissed her a second time. "Wishes for tonight's dinner? I'm going grocery shopping today."

"Surprise me.",Emma answered and looked on the clock. "Thanks for the coffee but I need to go now..." Regina pecked her quickly before Emma quickly left again. She stroked over her still flat stomach. In a few weeks she would started to show and she was absolutely happy. Just half a year and she could hold her little daughter again. Many things had changed since Emma and her had returned from their little trip. They were definitely closer. They weren't bickering anymore because now they weren't too proud to agree with the other. The best thing was that they weren't fighting about Henry anymore. Henry would spend equal time at each house and they would do a lot of things together as family.

Even the Ruby situation had become good. The two of them had adapted rather quickly to each other after they had talked about most of their problems. Ruby wasn't as bad as Regina had firstly thought. She had admired Ruby's strength but always thought that she was just another loyal idiot of Snow but she was clearly the opposite. She was smart, had her own opinion and definitely didn't let people restrain her. She decided to pay Ruby a visit.

She grabbed her coat and purse before she made her way to the diner. She entered it and smiled at Ruby who cleaned the counter with a rag. Regina walked over and sat down. "Hey, Rubes.",she greeted her and Ruby looked up. "Hey Gina. How are you two?",she asked and looked to her stomach. "We are fine. Little Rose is a bit hungry though.",Regina answered and Ruby put a plate in front of her. "You knew that I would come, don't you?",Regina asked with a grin and Ruby nodded. "Just the best for the mother of my future wife." "Special effects included? I still know how to crash a wedding.",Regina said and looked up to her amused. Ruby chuckled. "I bet she'll kill me if I allow you that.",Ruby said and Regina grinned.

"I think so too. And I think I'll be much too old for that. Let's just say you two marry when she is 18. That's in 18 and a half years. Than I'll be... 53 years old. I think I'll be happy if I can still walk than without grumbling how much my bones are hurting." "I'll be not that much younger...",Ruby said and Regina smiled. "I'll find a way.",Regina said and squeezed Ruby's hand. "Thanks." Regina ate her pancakes and than talked with Ruby for hours until Emma came in for her lunch. "Hey, beautiful.",Emma said and kissed Regina's cheek. "Hey, Emma. Hungry?",she asked and Emma grinned.

"There are just three things in my mind. You, food and our children.",Emma answered and Regina laughed. "Since my pregnancy I have the same priorities. Don't worry.",Regina answered and Ruby placed new plates in front of them. "Thanks.",they both said and started eating. They didn't heard the diner door open and neither Snow's calling for Emma. Regina turned to Emma and wiped the smeared ketchup from Emma's cheek with her thumb and Emma quickly took the thumb in her mouth and sucked it clean.

Regina chuckled and nudged her with her shoulder when behind them a loud 'thud' was heard. They turned around and saw Snow on the ground. They directly leaped of the chairs and kneeled beside her. "Snow?",Regina asked confused and shook her while Emma checked her pulse. "Her pulse is fine.",Emma commented when Regina looked at her concerned. Ruby stood over them and emptied half of the water can on Snow's face who directly shot up and coughed. She looked at Emma and Regina. "You... you two...",she stuttered and Regina and Emma locked eyes above Snow's head. "We are together, Mom.",Emma said and Snow opened her mouth a few times. "Is that your way of getting back to us because we are having a second child?",Snow asked and Emma shook her head.

"No. I love Regina and she loves me." "She casted some spell on you.",Snow said and stood up. Emma and Regina stood up too and looked at her angry. "No. She didn't. If that's what you think than I'm sorry but than I have to tell you but if you make me choose than I'll choose her and Henry.",Emma snapped and wrapped an arm around Regina. "I didn't. Really, Snow. Emma choose me willingly. Don't destroy your relationship because you can't let go of the anger towards me. I can and I did. You gave me the best present on the world. Emma. And...",but Regina was cut off by a hard slap from Snow. She suppressed an angry response and just looked back to her. Snow looked at her murderously but just stormed out of the diner.

"How the hell did she miss this between the two of you?",Leroy asked who had been sitting a few chairs next to Emma and Regina. Emma shrugged. They hadn't been secretly together. They weren't used to it. They kissed and touched each other in public without really thinking about it. It had come pretty easy to them and Henry never minded when he hung out with them. It somehow had escaped Snow's attention. Emma just sighed and they sat down again. "She'll come around.",Regina said and squeezed Emma's hand. "I hope.",she answered and looked down.

**TBC...?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Snow was pacing in the apartment in the evening. She was furious that Emma hadn't told her about their relationship and that she would choose Regina, their archenemy (!), over their family. David entered the apartment and Snow was directly by his side. "Regina and Emma are together!",she said and David looked at her confused. "So? That's nothing new.",he answered and hung up his coat. "They can't be! Regina is Emma's grandmother.",Snow exclaimed and David shook his head. "Wait... you KNEW?",Snow asked and David nodded. "Yes, Regina is picking Emma up every Friday and leaves Henry with me so the two of them can have a night just for themselves.",David answered and walked into the kitchen.

"How can you allow that?" "Because first of all. Regina is NOT Emma's grandmother. At least not by blood. Secondly, if Regina could travel back in time she would try to not marry your father so that she never would be your grandmother because she NEVER even wanted to marry Leopold in the first place. And my last point. They LOVE each other Snow. They truly love each other. Regina doesn't do this for revenge. She is together with Emma because she loves her. And if you have a problem with it than have it but I'm not on your side this time.",David snapped at Snow who looked down.

"You really think that I overreacted?",she asked and he looked at her confused. "How did you react?",he asked and got the milk out of the fridge. "I might have slapped Regina when she told me that she didn't hated me and accused her of casting a spell on Emma. I mean she may have done it. Maybe she put one on you too.",she mumbled and David groaned. "Why?",David just asked himself before he put the milk and his already prepared food away and walked back to the door. "Get your coat.",he said and Snow obeyed him. They drove to the mansion in silence. "What are we doing here?",Snow asked.

"I'll show you that Emma is willingly here with Henry. I'll show you that the three of them are a real family.",he answered and they got out of the car. "And you will apologize." They walked to the front door and rang the bell when Regina opened the door. David stood in front of Snow and blocked Regina's view of her. "Hello, David. Wrong day.",she said with a smile and they hugged friendly. "Snow is here to apologize.",David said and stepped to the side. Snow saw the small bruise on Regina's cheek she had caused earlier this day. "Emma!",Regina called and the blonde came to her. "What are _you_ doing here?",Emma asked and eyed her mother warily.

"She is here to _apologize._",David said and both looked rather disbelieving at Snow. "So?",Regina asked after a few minutes of silence. "I...I...",Snow started and they heard Henry shouting from the living room. Regina and Emma just turned around and walked back to the living room and left the couple on the porch. "What was that?",David asked angrily and Snow opened her mouth a few times. "I... I just couldn't. Regina is surely playing something.",Snow said and David grabbed her and pulled her in the house. He closed the door first and than dragged Snow to the living room.

Regina was standing behind the couch with an ironing board ironing her and Emma's blouses while she watched Emma and Henry playing a game on the playstation. She had a giant smile in her face and her eyes sparkled in love. "I bought some popcorn, I can warm it up.",Regina was answering Emma's question which the couple hadn't heard. Emma nodded. "That would be awesome.",Emma answered and turned her head to Regina with a huge grin. "Mom?",Henry started. "Yes to sleepovers, no to candy.",Regina answered and Henry smiled. "How do you know that I wanted to ask that?",he asked and she looked to him with a 'you are kidding'-look.

"Right... your son since 10 years.",Henry said and Regina smiled. "And who is it? Hansel?",Regina asked and Henry blushed. Emma and Regina shared a knowing look and chuckled. "I'll fix some popcorn.",she said and put the iron to the side. She left for the kitchen and David looked to Snow who tried to hold her tears back. "I was so wrong...",Snow whispered and David nodded. "They are sweet together. A family.",David said and Snow sighed. "I was such an idiot.",she mumbled and he chuckled. "I can't ground you on the couch, can I?",he asked and she nudged him.

Regina came back with a bowl of popcorn and a new coke which she placed on the couch table next to Henry. She ruffled his hair and turned back to the ironing board where Snow and David were standing now. She froze. "I...I'm sorry, Regina...",Snow started bubbling and Regina walked over to her. She was ready to try if Snow was to. Regina cupped her cheek and than just pulled Snow in a hug. Snow started crying and Regina held her. "I'm so sorry... I let our past cloud my mind and almost denied you your happy ending...",Snow sobbed and Regina chuckled. "I promised myself that I wouldn't let that happen ever, Snow. I would have found a way. But that way is better.",Regina answered and softly stepped back.

"Sit down. We have enough for everyone.",she said and David happily walked over. Regina turned back to the ironing board and returned to ironing. Snow put the blouses neatly away and they smiled at each other. David and Henry made a team against Emma and still lost against her. Emma was cheering happily while Henry yawned. "Henry, it's time for bed.",Regina said and pointed to the clock and he nodded. He got up and walked towards her. Regina chuckled when he wrapped his arms around her body and hid his face in her stomach. "So tired?",she asked and stroked over his head. He nodded and she lifted him up and carried him upstairs.

Henry wrapped his arms and legs around her and just sighed contently while he nodded off to sleep. She chuckled and laid him on his bed where she quickly changed him into his pjs and than laid him underneath the blankets. She put on his night light and kissed his forehead, before she left the room quietly. She walked downstairs and back to them. Emma turned off the TV and cleaned up the mess they had made and left Snow and David shocked. In the apartment Emma was not really tidy. "You taught her well.",David commented and Regina chuckled. "She knows that if she doesn't clean up after herself she won't be laid.",Regina answered and Snow almost choked on her coke. "Oh... right... uhm... sorry..." She smirked. Emma returned and pulled Regina against her.

"We should go to bed.",Emma said and caressed Regina's stomach softly while her other hand supported Regina's lower back. "You are pregnant?",Snow asked shocked and both turned to Snow. "Yes.",Regina answered and leaned against Emma. "How long?" "11th week.",Emma answered for Regina and both chuckled. Emma kissed her deeply while Snow tried to understand how the hell Regina could be pregnant. David sat next to her and looked rather relaxed. "How can she be pregnant?",Snow whispered. "She magicked a cock for me.",Emma explained and Regina nodded. Snow took a deep breath. "As long as he isn't as long as mine.",David muttered and received a hard punch in his gut by Snow.

Emma blushed deeply. "Anyway. We accept Snow's apology and the topic is done. We would like to go to bed though.",Emma said and they stood up. "Sure. Sorry.",Snow said and both women smiled at her. "It's alright. We are alone tomorrow, why don't you join us for dinner?",Regina asked and Snow beamed brightly. "That would be great!",she said and David nodded. "See you tomorrow than.",he said and hugged both women. They had become close friends over the weeks. After they led the couple out they turned off the lights in the whole house and locked the doors and windows before they went to bed too.

While they laid there Emma was thinking. "Maybe there will be a curse.",Emma said and Regina turned her head confused. "I mean the reason why Rose is 4 and Henry 20 while Rose should be 10.",Emma explained and Regina nodded slowly. "You mean like the one I casted?",she asked and Emma nodded. "Maybe the town froze and Henry and Hansel somehow could escape. Henry said to you that he was grateful that you made Hansel a potion. Maybe you know how to make a potion to leave the town without losing your memories and that's how the two of them could escape.",Emma said and Regina nodded slowly. "But why wouldn't I use this on myself? Why on Hansel? You and Rose could leave without problems like Henry. I would be the only affected...",Regina answered and Emma sighed.

"I don't know. That's a topic for tomorrow.",Emma answered and Regina nodded. "Sleep tight, Em.",she whispered and snuggled closer. "You too, beautiful.",Emma whispered back and kissed her neck before they fell asleep.

**TBC...?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I know... short chapter... but it's also the last. Read and enjoy :***

_Three months later..._

Regina rubbed her belly. Little Rose was kicking her hard and she could curse Emma for impregnating her. She hadn't had a good night sleep since a few days. Emma entered the living room and smiled at Regina. "Hey, beautiful. How are you?",she asked and sat down next to Regina. "Your daughter is kicking me in the ribs...",Regina groaned and Emma chuckled. "When she is bad she is mine?",Emma asked and Regina nodded. Emma placed her hands on Regina's belly and searched for the kicking. She smiled when she felt the little foot kicking against her hand.

She leaned down and kissed the spot. "Hey, Rosie. Calm down, your mommy wants to sleep. Give her some rest, okay?",Emma said and caressed Regina's belly. The kicking stopped and Emma smiled. She looked up to Regina who smiled tiredly. "I love you, Em.",she whispered and Emma sat up and pulled Regina in her arms. "Sleep, beautiful. She won't sleep for long I fear.",Emma told her and Regina nodded. She snuggled close and fell asleep in Emma's arms. Emma stroked Regina's belly absent-minded while she thought about their future. What would happen in 4 years?

She heard the door open and Henry entering the mansion. "I'm home!",he called and came into the living room. He saw Regina sleeping and Emma rubbing the huge belly. "She made troubles again?",he whispered and Emma shook her head. "She kicked her but it's not bad. You did that a lot too.",Emma answered and smiled at him warmly. Henry sat down next to them and placed his hand on Regina's belly too. Together they sat there and just rested. It was something they did more often now. It had started when Regina started to show and since then they sat together at least twice a day.

"I like this.",Henry mumbled and Emma looked to him questionably. "Sitting here with you two... even if we are just sitting... Mom promised me that she wouldn't love me less when Rose is born and that we still would spent time together. Maybe not so much because a baby is really time taking but we still would. This is time where I have you two completely for me alone.",he said and Emma cupped his cheek. "We'll always have time for you. No matter what'll happen.",she said and kissed his forehead. "Could you stop squishing us?",Regina mumbled and Emma and Henry leaned back.

"How long did I sleep?",she asked and Emma looked to the clock. "Around an hour. Why are you awake? We were quiet.",Emma answered and Regina put Emma's hand to another spot. She felt a soft kick. "Can I feel it too, Mom?",Henry asked and Regina put his hand on the spot too. Emma took her hand away and stroked over Regina's hair. Henry smiled brightly when he felt his little sister move under his touch. He laid his head on Regina's belly and listened to the sounds in it. Regina stroked over his hair while she leaned further into Emma.

"So... I thought about the thing with us not aging.",Emma started and Regina shot a warning glance to her. Henry looked up. "Maybe someone casted a curse which stuck us frozen in time.",he said and Regina sighed. "That's the problem. WE aren't stuck in time. You, Hansel and hopefully an adult are not frozen... Emma and I are just looking like we were 4 years older or something like that. And Rose was just 4. But you... you were 20. It doesn't make sense... you just told us that you made your first vacation with Hansel and that you are grateful that I made Hansel a potion.",Regina answered.

"But why would you make Hansel instead of yourself a potion?",Henry asked and Regina shrugged. "That's what Emma and I try to figure that out since 6 months... since you caught us on the playground... we are just not getting it...",Regina told him and he thought about it. "Maybe something is keeping you here... maybe someone you two don't want to loose but you need me and Hansel to break this curse..." "True love...",Emma blurted out and Regina and Henry turned to her confused. "Why should Hansel and I have true love?",he asked. "It doesn't matter right now, Henry.",Emma answered. "It does! You think Hansel is my true love?",Henry asked and blushed.

The looks gave them away. "But I... he is a boy...",Henry mumbled and Regina kissed his cheek. "Emma is a girl and still I'm together with her and soon married to her.",Regina told him and he looked to them. "You aren't mad that you won't get grandchildren?",he asked and they pulled him closer. "No matter what you'll do, Henry. We always will love you and if you decide not to have children than it's alright with us.",Emma said and Regina nodded. "Anyway.",Henry said and snuggled closer. "What do you mean, Ma?"

"I mean... my parents send me to Maine because they wanted me to break your Mom's curse. No, beautiful, I don't blame you. Anyway, maybe we send you and Hansel away because you two are destined to break the curse.",Emma told him. "But he will be just 14!",Regina declared and looked at her shocked. "I could never send him away!" "Maybe we have to...",Emma said and Regina started crying. They hugged her tightly and kissed her cheeks. "Everything will be alright. Hansel and I will make it.",Henry said. "You told me that we came back from our first vacation. That means that everything is alright than. Don't be afraid. I'll know how survive, thanks to you, Mom."

Regina wiped her tears and kissed his cheeks. "I love you, Henry.",she said and he smiled. "I love you too, Mom. And you, Ma." Rose kicked hard against Regina's belly and hit Henry who leaned against it. Regina hissed and Henry looked down. "Sorry, Sis. I love you too.",he said and laid his head back down. He fell asleep on her belly and Regina smiled. "You still know how to poof us upstairs?",Regina asked and Emma nodded. She grabbed both tightly and than poofed upstairs. They laid underneath the blanket and Emma sighed happily.

"What will we do about this curse?",Regina asked and Emma leaned down and kissed her. "Let's worry about that when the time comes.",Emma answered and caressed her cheek. "We have at least 3 years." Regina sighed. "You are right... I love you, Emma." "I love you even more. You are making me to the luckiest person on the whole world. You are making me feel save and loved... it's all I ever wanted in my life...",Emma said and kissed her before she settled down next to her. "You are my dream come true...",Regina whispered and Emma smiled. She snuggled closer and they all fell asleep.

**The end...**

**Sequel about the curse or not?**


End file.
